Edward Antipode
Edward Antipode, reffered to as Antipode by most others, is an experimental hero made as a stealth specialist. He has a large arsenal of equipment to use to help him on stealth missions. 'Biography ' Antipode started out as a simple side project by a group of individual Hero Factory scientists. On one night of hard work by a group consisting of only five men, a new armour was discovered. With the new armour, one could become invisible when fused with it properly. The main department of Hero Factory science then immediately launched project Joseph . A hero was made with the new technology. Antipode was created, and proved a very successful venture even though he was only built to be able to become invisible. Antipode was born into the recon team, as he Recon Team was a large force in the decision to begin project Joseph. Antipode was put into Team H6NN as a rookie, against the will of the other members. However, he proved very skillful in combat and saved the lives of his teammates numerous times. After the Savage Planet mission, he was reassigned as a solo hero. Now he goes to missions that he is personally put in to. This may mean that he is put into a team. Personality Antipode is a rather cocky individual, but has become more calm and collected as he has aged. When he was young, Antipode was an incredibly rebellious and foolish. Now, he is very intelligent and experienced; but he does still have attitude and charm. Antipode still is rather arrogant, but only when other team members are in danger. He has seen many of his friends die on the field despite the fact that his friends say it wasn't, he blames himself if not partially, fully. He isn't a very good leader in the fact that he tends to like to do all of the work and therefore glory. When working in teams, he has never been a leader, but does follow orders very well. He loves to win, and often races other heroes on his Windfire Jetbike. Due to his current job as an almost hired gun, he has met with the likes of many other heroes in very high areas. He is known by his peers as the one who will one day fall due to his arrogance (they say this as he does not work very hard but gets great results). He is known by the older as an annoying young oaf; by the younger he is said to be an icon of work hard play hard. Speaking of views, he has had very good PR through his life, so that does mean he has the ego of a bloated space whale doing an impression of Brian Blessed. With all of this said, Antipode is still rather intelligent. He woulddn't be alive if it weren't for his intelligent strategies. Equipment and abilities Being a stealth specialist, he has many parts to help him on missions. These would include: *The forementioned invisible armour, allowing invisibility *His helmet which allowes him to see stistics and information sent to him. It also allows basic communication *Quick inject fuel tubes *Advanced temperature changer, so heat based technology cannot track him *A semi-large drone that is a small flight aid and can be used to make false duplicates of Antipode *Antennae for communicating through very far away and or non communication areas *A sword made of compressed quaza and an obsidian-wurzite boron nitride mix. *A pair of Hero cuffs *Retractable body pads that allow climbing on walls as well as making no sound when touching things. He has also recieved vairous training qualifications: * Bomb desposal *Kendo *Stealth *Hacking *Various disarming Category:Heroes Category:White Heroes Category:Black Heroes Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Recon Team